


Abracadabra

by KourtTears



Category: Now You See It... (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KourtTears/pseuds/KourtTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allyson really hates lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abracadabra

She hated lunch. It was the worst part of school. Now, this wasn't the normal thinking of high school students. In fact, most high school students would cite lunch as one of their favorite times of day (the other time being when school let out). Allyson, however, liked any and all classes more than she liked the lunch period.

There were two reasons for this. One reason being that she understood and actually enjoyed all of her classes. Science and math presented her with problems that could be easily solved with the right tools and motivation. Her history class presented her with a story, with stories inside of it, and even more stories inside of those stories, and it was her job to find a thread that she could follow through every one. Her English class was just fun. She got to read stories all class, and the fact that they were usually in some form of weird ancient English didn't bother her a bit. If anything it made reading them more fun. By far her favorite class, though, was journalism. There she got to write stories of her own. She had to research, investigate, and keep going until she got her answers. She got to figure out the puzzle that was laid and figuring out puzzles was what Allyson loved to do the most.

Allyson's aversion to lunch wasn't only because she enjoyed her classes; she hated lunch period because she did well in her classes. This coupled with the fact that she always knew the answer in class, and the fact that all the teachers loved her made Allyson's lunch very lonely. All of her peers were intimidated by her. They all thought she was some sort of goody-goody, know-it-all, stuck up weirdo and they avoided her because of it (unless, of course, they needed help with their homework). This is why Allyson hated the lunch period so much. She had no one to sit with or talk to. In class it didn't bother her because she was busy solving some puzzle, but during lunch, when she had to sit by herself, she really felt the differences between her and the rest of the student body. That was why she always tried to skip it. Today, however, was one of those rare days when she couldn't escape to the library or computer lab.

Her parents had decided that she didn't have enough friends - _Who are they kidding? I don't have any friends_ \- so they talked to the guidance counselor, who in turn told Allyson's teachers that she was not allowed to skip lunch and she was no longer allowed to work by herself all the time. She had tried to talk her teachers out of it when the bell rang for lunch, but it was no good.

So now besides having no one to sit with she was also going to be late which was why she was nervously standing outside the cafeteria doors. She cast one more imploring look at the teacher on duty and, after receiving a negative response to her unspoken pleading, she entered the one place she dreaded the most.

As soon as Allyson walked in all eyes turned to her. She fought down a blush and scanned the tables for someone who might let her sit with them. After failing to find anyone, Allyson made her way to the front of the cafeteria to get her food. As soon as she got her tray she started walking towards the only empty table - the one right next to the janitors' closet. Before she even made it halfway there she was stopped by the one person she really didn't want to see.

"Ah, Allyson, I'm so glad you made it. Now where do you want to sit…and don't even think about sitting by yourself. Your parents want you to interact more so that is just what you are going to do. Now where do you want to sit? Oh I know, just follow me and we'll just get you settled."

It was Mrs. Davis the guidance counselor who was a no nonsense, friend to everyone kind of person. Plus she talked so fast Allyson was really surprised she hadn't fainted due to lack of oxygen. Allyson barely stifled her groan, but she obediently followed. However, when she saw where Mrs. Davis was headed she couldn't stop the groan that came. The Cheerleaders. Why did Mrs. Davis have to pick the cheerleaders?

"Mrs. Davis, why don't I go sit with them?" she said gesturing with her tray to some of the people in her advanced chemistry class. Mrs. Davis looked to where Allyson was indicating and shook her head.

"No, you need to interact with other people outside of your classes. These girls are very friendly and they know everyone at Redmond and I'm sure they'd be happy to help you get settled back into socializing again." Without waiting for a reply Mrs. Davis kept walking towards the only people in the whole school who Allyson really couldn't stand. They were always starting rumors about her. Last week she heard one where she was sleeping with her chemistry teacher for her good grade. _Oh please, like I need to sleep my way to an A_. She was still a little bitter about that one.

"Here we are. Girls this is Allyson, I'm sure you've met before. She needs somewhere to sit today…do you think you could help us out? Thanks ever so much. Allyson you'll be fine here. Bye girls." Without so much as a look to see if the girls were as accepting of this arrangement as she wanted to believe, Mrs. Davis was gone. Allyson stared at the spot where the disillusioned counselor had just stood and muttered underneath her breath, "Just like magic."

"What was that hun?" Allyson faced the group of girls with a little hesitation, but tried to keep herself under control. _These girls are like animals, they can smell fear_ , she reminded herself as she saw the vicious look in their eyes. "Why don't you sit down and we'll all get to know each other better." That had to be Miranda, the leader of the pack, possibly the most ruthless and shallow person Allyson had ever met. The others wouldn't dare talk without her permission.

Despite her misgivings, Allyson sat down at the table instead of running for the door like she wanted to. She knew Mrs. Davis could reappear just as fast as she disappeared. "So, _hun_ , what brings you out of the chemistry room?" All the followers, whom Allyson considered sheep, giggled at the tasteless joke. Allyson chose to ignore it.

"Mrs. Davis felt I needed to interact more with our classmates." She regretted saying anything as soon as she saw the malicious gleam that appeared in Miranda's eyes.

"So has Mrs. Davis decided to help all the losers in this school, or just the Queen?" Again the sheep all giggled like that was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Allyson, again, chose to ignore the insult and she kept eating. When she saw that her prey wasn't going to fight back Miranda decided to go in for the kill…so to speak.

"So Allyson, how's Mr. Reynolds?" Allyson rolled her eyes but answered.

"He's fine, why do you ask?" Allyson really didn't like that look in Miranda's eyes.

"Well it's just that I heard from a very reliable source that you left the Chemistry room very late yesterday." Allyson closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You will not sink to their level_. "And now that I think about it, don't you have a test in there tomorrow?" _Breathe Allyson, just concentrate on your breathing_. "What were you doing in there so late? An extra study session before the test?" _Breathe in and out_ , _just ignore her_. "Or were you, shall we say, doing him a favor that will keep you grade up?"

At that Allyson snapped. "I'm sure you could ask Mr. Reynolds all about that when you show up for your meeting with him this afternoon. If I'm not mistaken you're failing that class, right?" While Miranda and the other cheerleaders gasped in shock - _How dare anyone expose their faults_ \- Allyson picked up her bag and turned to leave. "And Miranda? Mr. Reynolds grades fair and you know it. You're just jealous." And amid the indignant gasps, and outraged denial, Allyson exited the hated cafeteria.

When she got out into the hall she raced for the nearest bathroom. After splashing cold water on her face, she stared at her reflection. "Why can't I find just person, _just one_ , who would understand me?" She shook her head at her how depressed and lonely she sounded, and straightened up to leave. Then all of a sudden her reflection was replaced by a dark haired, brown eyed, sad looking young man. Allyson stared at it in shock and just as quickly as it had come the vision was gone. Allyson blinked a couple of times then dismissed the whole thing as a product of her over active imagination.

As she was leaving the bathroom a bright blue flyer on the bulletin board across the hall caught her eye.

**Attention all students between the ages of 14 and 17. Applications are being taken for a chance to work on a Reality TV show run entirely by teens. If you are interested please contact Mr. Hart, the journalism teacher, for more details. This is your chance to be a part of something magical.**

"Well that looks interesting…" And with a new idea in her head Allyson went to go find Mr. Hart, and she completely dismissed the horrible lunch period she had just had, and wrote off the vision of the brown eyed boy as a day dream, because Allyson knew it couldn't have been real. Right?


	2. Alakazam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could find one person that could help…I wish I knew what was wrong with me.”

He hated school. Absolutely hated it. Hated it so much that he had even tried to get his mom to home school him. His mom, however, thought he was too introverted as it was so there was no way she would help him cut off all interaction with the outside world. Of course, this is exactly what Danny wanted to do. So now he was stuck going to a place he hated everyday.

Danny, unlike most teenagers who hated school, actually had a legitimate reason for not wanting to go. He was the school pariah, the outcast, the freak. Of course no one had called him these things for quite a while. Danny was the school freak, but he was also the only kid in school that everyone (including the teachers) was a little bit afraid of.

It hadn't always been like this for him. He could remember a time a (long) while ago when he had people who he considered friends. He'd had teachers who thought he was a good student. Of course that was before Danny had been cursed.

Danny wasn't absolutely positive that he had been cursed, but it was the only thing that made sense to him. The year Danny turned 13 was when the he first realized he'd been cursed. Of course at the time he had thought it was cool that he had the ability to get what he wanted just by thinking about it. But that was before he realized that he couldn't control his ability. So his ability went from a blessing to a curse in one careless want that had a 14 year old bully hanging from a tree from his belt loop.

That was just the beginning; however, soon _everyone_ knew that Danny was cursed. Light bulbs exploding when he complained of a headache, tests bursting into flames (because how many teenagers actually wanted to take a test?), his locker door flinging open before he even touched it and hitting whoever happened to be standing there (usually Danny himself)…the list goes on and on.

So Danny realized he was cursed when he found out he couldn't control his ability and everyone else realized Danny was cursed when strange things started happening around him. Of course everyone else, just _knowing_ that Danny was cursed, started to avoid him. The friends he'd had in elementary school and middle school started to drift away until there was only him. Danny. The cursed freak of small town California.

So this was why Danny hated school. And this was why when Danny woke up on that fateful morning he just _knew_ it was going to be a crappy day. "Mom, I think I'm sick. I should probably stay home from school today." And he was right. "It's not going to work this time Daniel. I expect you to be ready in forty-five minutes or else young man!"

_Forty-five minutes? That means I get to sleep in for another twenty minutes. Maybe today won't be so bad after all._ "Make that thirty minutes. I have to drop off the dry cleaning." Danny just groaned into his pillow and did the math… _fine I'll only sleep in for five extra minutes._

The 'five extra minutes', completely by accident, had turned into 'fifteen extra minutes'. Which meant that Danny was late. Again. As he walked into school he hoped that his day would get better. Somehow, though, he knew that it wouldn't.

Danny was proven right in the first five minutes. Because he was late he'd been given a detention. Then he realized that his Biology homework, which was due second period, was in his notebook. The notebook that was currently sitting on his desk at home.

This might not have been such a big deal but, as it has already been explained, Danny was the school pariah. Meaning no teachers really liked him. Meaning that no teacher - _especially not Mr. Summers_ \- would cut him any slack. So Danny did the only thing he could think of. He really _wanted_ the homework to be in his locker. This just made things worse.

What Danny really wanted what his science homework to be in his locker. Unfortunately he didn't really specify whose homework he wanted and what homework he wanted. So when he opened his locker between first and second periods he was very surprised and dismayed to find all of his classmates' homework in his locker. Well it had been in his locker, but it was now all over the hallway.

This led to Danny's next big problem: explaining to the principle exactly how all that homework had ended up in his locker. Danny tried to explain to Mrs. Taylor that he didn't know how the homework had ended up in his locker, but she didn't believe him. She told him flat out that she thought he was lying.

_Well duh I'm lying…it's not like you would believe the truth anyway._ -"Yes Mrs. Taylor, I know how the homework got there. You see I have this ability to make things happen by just wanting them to happen. I don't mean to cause havoc all over the school but I can't really control this ability of mine." - _Yeah that would go over real well._

So now it wasn't even fourth period and he had a weeks worth of detention. For once he was actually looking forward to lunch. There is one other facet to Danny that needs to be known. Danny didn't have any friends and yeah it kind of hurt him. However, he wasn't going to let anyone know that. So Danny had adopted an air of sarcasm and apathy that had served him well through out high school. It was just too bad that Danny underestimated just how angry everyone would be with their homework being gone.

_Finally, time for lunch_ , Danny thought after fourth period ended. Danny didn't really like lunch because he didn't have any friends, but Danny is a teenage boy. And everyone knows how much teenage boys love their food. Besides, Danny was used to being ignored and avoided at lunch so it really didn't bother him anymore.

When Danny walked into the cafeteria he could tell that something was different. Unfortunately, after the 'homework stunt' as it was being called the other students were angry at Danny. So angry that they got over their fear of the 'freak'.

Now, Danny knew something was different but he couldn't really tell what it was. He figured it out pretty quickly though when muttered insults started flying his way.

"Freak."

"Loser."

"Jackass."

And from the rumors that were being whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Didn't you hear? He's a witch or warlock or something…"

"…totally evil…"

"…cursed…"

Danny heard everything but he just ignored it. In a few days everything would go back to the avoidance and neglect that he considered normal. And this would've happened, if the school bully, David, hadn't decided to take personal offense to the 'homework stunt'.

"Hey you," David said as he pushed Danny from behind. Danny just steadied himself and continued walking to the front of the cafeteria.

"Hey you, Freak! I'm talking to you!" And again David shoved Danny. _Calm down Danny, don't get mad…you know what happens when you get mad_ , Danny said to himself.

David, however, wasn't going to be ignored. He kept pushing and calling out insults to Danny until Danny finally shoved back.

"What's your problem?" Danny demanded as he finally turned and faced his tormenter.

"You're my problem _freak_. What were you thinking? Stealing all of our homework like that…you need to be taught a lesson." And with that David raised his fists.

"Look man, I don't want to fight you. Just leave me alone." Danny turned around and started walking away, shooting glances at the teachers hoping they would help diffuse the situation. Unfortunately the only teacher on duty in the cafeteria was Mr. Hart, the chemistry teacher who'd had Danny in his class last semester. The class that just so happened to have no less than 3 explosions all of which were Danny had caused when he got angry. Danny knew he wasn't going to get any help from that front.

"Hey, don't walk away from me you _freak_." David grabbed Danny's shoulder and forced him to turn around…right into David's fist. Danny felt the pain and had time to think - _Oh crap_ \- before everything went crazy.

The lights started flickering and the tables started shaking. Everyone was panicking. Danny was trying to get control but he was so angry it wasn't working very well. Soon however, the lights stopped blinking and the tables stopped moving. Everyone got quiet and looked to where David and Danny had been standing. Only one person was there now.

Danny's faced paled as he looked across the room and saw David lying on the floor bleeding from a cut on his head. When everyone saw David lying on the ground not moving they all looked at Danny fearfully. Danny started to shake his head while the rumors started to fly.

"See I told you…evil…"

"…he _is_ cursed…"

"…it's like magic or something…"

Danny couldn't take it or the looks any longer and ran out of the lunchroom. He ducked into the nearest restroom and looked at his self in the mirror. "This can't be happening…this is not happening!" But it was happening and Danny knew that it was all his fault.

"I wish I could find one person that could help…I wish I knew what was wrong with me." Suddenly Danny's reflection blurred and then he found himself looking at a beautiful blonde haired, green eyed girl who looked just as sad as he did. Danny blinked and the beauty was gone.

Danny shook his head and bent down to wash his face when he saw a bright blue flyer, - _That wasn't there before_. He picked it up and started to read.

**Attention all young magicians. Applications are being taken for a chance to be on a Reality TV show run entirely by teens. If you think you have what it takes just go to and apply. This is your chance to be a part of something magical.**

Danny snorted; _this is so not going to help me_. He went to throw it away when he realized _he_ had made that flyer appear so maybe, just maybe, it would help him.

"Magic huh? Well I'm ready to believe anything…"

Danny folded the flyer and stuck it in his pocket. He turned back to the mirror, hoping the girl would reappear, but he only saw himself. He shrugged and went out to face the consequences of the losing his temper. _Maybe mom will agree to home schooling now_...

Danny didn't really give much more thought to the girl from the mirror. He knew he had seen her for a reason and he figured that he would see her again. He had a feeling that she would be able to help him. He hoped so anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've revised this story some, and I think it reads much better now. Also, I want to point out that I don't have any problems with cheerleaders. In fact, one of my best friends was a cheerleader in high school. It's just traditionally that cheerleaders are the 'mean girl's' of high school.


End file.
